


So Much

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty endures</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much

The only peace Montgomery Scott understood was the peace of his engines on some days. If it wasn't the Orions, it was the Klingons, and if it wasn't them, it was the sneaky Romulans. Except, he amended, on the days when it was just his crew mates! It was bad enough when the casual bickering of a ship-bound crew drove him deep enough into the Jeffries tubes to get almost lost.

It was far worse sitting in the briefing room, listening to yet another round of 'illogical-as-always' versus 'you-green-blooded-machine', where he could not escape. He kept his head down, working out differential equations in his head that might improve the flux harmonics enough to bring efficiency up at least a tenth of a percent, and heartily cheered on the inside when Kirk finally brought the two to heel. There was just so much an engineer ought to have to endure, and after a senior staff meeting, Scotty was always convinced that the so-much in question ought to stop with the sneaky Romulans!


End file.
